


Betrayal and Candy

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Complete, Gen, Little Brother Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fledgling Castiel is missing and Gabe is having a panic attack- for a good reason it seems! (one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal and Candy

Gabriel POV

"Where is he?" I growled under my breath as I shot like a bullet through heaven looking for my missing charge. I was the fastest angel in heaven due to my job as holy messenger, and for once I was glad to have that title. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" I called as I flew through a group of cherubs scattering them. I was getting more and more worried as I ran out of locations my fledgling could be hiding. Castiel had never been one for playing hide and seek so I had no idea why he was missing.

"Michael! Mikey have you seen Cas? I've been everywhere and I can't find him!" I called to my brother landing beside him. His eyes widened in worry. 

"Castiel is missing?" He asked while I nodded helplessly.

"I was only gone for a minute. He was sleeping in my nest and I didn't want to wake him and Fael needed to tell me something." I explained my panic barely disguised.

"What's going on?" Lucifer asked landing silently beside me. 

"Castiel is missing." Michael replied and Lucifer's white wings twitched, his usual sign of distress.

"Why don't you drag Gabriel back to his nest and restart at the beginning while I grab Raphael and we'll ask around to see if anyone else knows where he is?" Lucifer suggested and Michael nodded in agreement. If I wasn't panicking about my missing charge I would have been shocked because that was the first time I've ever heard Michael agree with Lucifer without arguing first.

"Don't worry we'll find him brother." Michael said putting a hand on my shoulder before flying off toward my nest. I quickly caught up and we restarted searching every nook and cranny. 

"Gabriel! Gabe, Camael said she saw Uriel take him down to Earth!" Lucifer called landing next to Michael. I didn't wait for either to say anything else before diving out of heaven into my vessel. Again I was grateful that I was the messenger because it meant I had a personally made vessel waiting already in case of an important situation.

I picked up on Uriel's grace as soon as I was situated and followed it to a huge field that would on day be Kansas. What I found there turned all my panic into fury in mere seconds. Uriel had a terrified Castiel in front of him. Castiel's vessel was covered in cuts and bruises that should have already been healing. But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the three dark looking creatures who were appraising my charge like a choice piece of meat. With all of that you can't blame me for acting the way I did. About a minute after I arrived I let out a huge wave of grace instantly deep frying the creatures. Then I grabbed Uriel and threw him away from Cas and into a tree causing it to topple over. 

"I'll take care of you later." I promised darkly before snapping and sending him to angelic prison. After that I turned to Castiel who looked relieved.

"G-Gabriel? I-I'm sorry! Uriel said that he had some friends who wanted to meet me. I didn't know that he was friends with demons and I wanted to call you but I was scared!" He cried and I gathered him into my arms and rocked him gently. 

"Shh. It's okay Cas. I got you. It's alright, you're safe now." I comforted him as he sobbed. Eventually he fell asleep and I carefully flew the both of us back to heaven where Lucifer and Michael were pacing nervously by the gate. When they saw me they both sighed in relief. 

"What happened Gabriel? Is Castiel alright?" Michael asked when I landed. 

"Uriel was going to use him to make a deal with some demons but I stopped him. I think I killed them when I hit them with my grace but I'm not sure. Either way Uriel must have given Castiel some ambrosia so it will be awhile before he can heal himself properly." I explained.

"What?" Both of my brothers yelled at the same time causing most of the nearby angels to hide. It was frightening enough when one or the other was angry at someone but both of them? I think even dad would have been fearful.

"How dare he touch Castiel!" Lucifer hissed his ice blue eyes going even colder. He had never gotten along well with fledglings but Castiel had refused to let The Morningstar ignore him causing them to develop a special bond. Michael's amber eyes lit up and his fire colored wings flared dangerously. Castiel had also somehow wormed his way into Michael's heart. I blamed the huge blue eyes. Once Castiel turned them on you there was nothing you could do but give in. 

"Where is he? I think we should pay our little brother a visit." Michael said in a calm voice that only made it scarier. Before they both took off to murder Uriel for harming their favorite fledgling there was a whimper from my arms. I looked down to see Castiel's eyes filling with tears. 

"It's okay Cas. We're home now and no one can hurt you. Luci, Mike, and I will protect you." I promised and my brothers nodded in agreement, homicidal thoughts momentarily put aside. Castiel sniffled but stopped crying. 

"There you go. I know! Why don't we go pick up Balthazar and we can all go put itching powder in Raphael's nest? Then when he gets angry we'll blame in on Zachariah." I offered and Castiel nodded. He still didn't smile though.

"Oh and we'll eat a bunch of candy and leave the wrappers in Azazel's nest. He creeps me out." I said hopefully. Finally Castiel gave me a little smile.

"He creeps me out too. Can we get the caramel ones? I like those ones." He said quietly. I nodded and tickled him a little. 

"Sure thing kiddo." Michael and Lucifer both kissed him on the forehead before flying to the jail to take care of Uriel significantly calmer. I sighed as I flew off to find Balthazar. What a day!


End file.
